LightSabers and Brands
by Alex phoenix Wing
Summary: 1march2012 please look at profile.A Star Wars Phantasy Star Online crossover. A hunter blacks out during a transporter malfuction, and wakes up in the Star Wars universe. I accept anonymous reviews.
1. the beginning

Let me introduce myself.

My name is Shawn.  
I am a humar class hunter on board pioneer 2.

Hunters are a common name for 3 classes of warriors.

First are the hunters ,like me, they excel at bladed weapons.  
Then are rangers, the gunmen so to say, they use guns and rifles.  
and then there are the forces, the magicians, they have the most powerful attacks, but a weak defence

For those who don't know about pioneer 2 I'll explain.

Pioneer was a project of desparation.  
We had exhausted all of of the planet's natural resources and the planet started to die.  
We started to search for a different planet.  
The scientists found a planet which was suitable for our needs.  
  
Pioneer 1 left, carrying thousands of men and women towards the new planet.

It was there job to make the planet ready for the main wave of refugees scheduled to arrive seven years later.

Seven years later Pioneer 2 exited hyperdrive near the planet.  
As the central dome and pioneer 2 created a communication link an explosion rocked the planet,and communication was lost.

Pioneer 2 started to orbit the planet: Ragol.

They were afraid that whatever attacked the central dome would attack Pioneer 2 if the schip landed.  
  
I and others were chosen to go down to the planet and seach for survivors....if there were any.

I stayed behind to talk to the counsiler and his secretairy.  
I learned that there was a personal note to this mission.  
the counciler daughter was one of the scientists in the central dome, Red Rico Tyrel

She was also a hunter.

I ran toward the transporter that brought me to a crossing.  
I looked around, left were the hospital, the main transporter, and the hunter guild.  
Right were the Tekkers (which are salesman) and the storagecentre.  
  
First I went to the storagecentre and took some meseta ( our currency).  
then I visited the Tekkers and bought some weapons.  
  
I exited and made way towards the transporter.  
One of the guards said that the group already went to the surface.

Nobody guessed that the amount of use could damage the transporter but it was damaged.  
Sparks flew out when I pressed the 'ON-button', as pieces blew from the machine and hit my head, as another piece hit the activation-button.  
I blacked out....and could not believe my eyes when I woke up.

please note any mistakes.

* * *

note : this is the true story as told from the game.

The Pioneer Project was a desperate plan for desperate times. The destruction of their home worlds was near. Before the evacuation could begin, probes were sent deep into space to find a suitable planet. When a candidate arose, the first interstellar transport ship, Pioneer 1, was sent to establish a colony. After confirming Planet Ragol as a suitable planet, the colonists of Pioneer 1 readied the planet for the main wave of refugees. Construction of the Central Dome had begun.  
  
Seven years later, Pioneer 2 had finally arrived with thousands of refugees aboard. Just as it entered Ragol's orbit and opened a communications link with the Central Dome, a massive explosion rocked the planet. All contact with the people of Pioneer 1 had been lost.


	2. Meeting Anakin

I regained conciousness but I did not open my eyes.  
I tried to sense the world around me.  
there was grass ...and some trees, about 2 metres away  
the sun shone in my face.

I could not keep my eyes closed.  
I groaned and rolled over, my face away from the sun.

I placed my hands on the ground, and pushed.  
slowly the world because clearer.

My guesses were nearly correct, there were some trees but distant was 6 metres.

I took a good look around, I was standing in a clearing on some planet  
but not on Ragol.

I checked my armor and weapons and activated my Mag.  
it buzzed and started hovering behind me.

my weapons were complete, but I did not activate them.  
first I wanted to learn more about the lifeforms on the planet.

I started walking to the edge of ther clearing... and stepped in sand.  
I looked in front of me....a desert.  
I sighed but still the transporter landed me in a oasis instead of the desert.

I noticed a vehicle closing in,so I hid.  
the vehicle looked like it was pulled by worms?

when the vehicle got nearer I saw that it weren't worms but engines.

A small boy was driving the vehicles.

suddenly one of the red beams connecting the engines, disappeared causing the vehicle to crash and it landed with the driverseat down.

I rushed down to flipped vehicle and summoned all my strengh.

I lifted the vehicle up so the boy could crawl out.  
when the boy was save, I dropped the vehicle again.

I turned to the boy and asked, ''who are you? ''  
The boy answered, ''my name is Anakin, pleased to meet you.''  
"Thank you for helping me get out my pod."  
"Your what?" I asked.  
"My pod," he repeated, you aren't from around here, are you?"

"No, I am not," I answered.  
"Do you want a ride to my village."  
"Sure," I said, "but your....eh...pod is broken."

"No, It is not, It just disconnected for a while," Anakin said.  
"You still crashed, " I pointed out.

"Oke, have it your way," Anakin muttered.  
  
10 minutes later  
Shawn pushed and pulled the engines parallel to eachother.  
Anakin seated himself in the pod and started the engines.  
The red beam activacted and the pod started hovering.  
"Coming onboard," Anakin asked.  
I seated myself on one of the sides and watched as Anakin pushed the two controls forward.

We sped off towards the horizon.

* * *

Anakin comes in the picture. 

The Next chapter is writen in 3rd person.

And do not forget to review  
This story is not my priority, but I have a writers block at my other fic.


	3. arrival

When Shawn and Anakin reached the village, they saw two people waiting for him.  
A woman and a blue winged creature.  
Anakin sighed and muttered something being in trouble again.  
Shawn took a good look again, the woman looked worried while the winged creature looked like a bully.

The woman and Anakin wore the same clothes, and Shawn suddenly understood :they were slaves.

The pod slowed down and stopped right in front of the two.  
Anakin got out and was directly hugged by the woman.

The winged creature looked at the pod and flew towards it.  
"Boy, there is damage here." He pointed to an area where there was a scratch.  
"It is just a scratch", the woman said, " he can fix it in no time at all."  
"Silence!" the creature roared ,"You tell your son NOT to damage anything."  
Shawn watched this conversation behind the pod, out of sight.  
"Wait, I'll TEACH him not to damage things."

He flew over to Anakin and his mother and brought his flat hand up to his blue cheek, his intentions were very clear.  
The hand came down......but it didn't hit flesh.

Shawn had blocked the hand and looked with fire in his eyes.  
"Do not try that again, unless you want to face me and my wrath."  
The creature smirked, "O really, I am so scared to face a man with no weapons."  
He pulled out a gun of some sort and aimed it at Shawn.  
Shawn only put his hand in front of him, palm out.  
Anakin and his mother gasped as a fireball was shot from his hand.  
"Do not underestemate me."  
Shawn looked at Anakin and his mother, and asked "Do you have room for a guest?"  
Shawn saw the relief flow through the woman, "Oh yes, Please do follow me."

She led Shawn in the village leaving a slightly cooked and burned creature behind.

* * *

Chapter 3 done and the writersblock for 'Harry Potter and Shadow the Hedgehog is still not over.  
Anyway, Reviews are fine, as is constructive critisism, Flames are noted and then used for Shawn's special moves.

Alex 'phoenix' wing


	4. talking

Chapter 4  
A place to call home.

Shawn was led to a small house.

It was small but cosy.  
Shawn noticed a pile of robot parts.  
He turned to Akakin, 'Are you building a robot?'  
''Yes,'' Anakin said, ''I am building it so my mom has help at home.''  
Shawn and Anakin talked until nightfall, then Anakin's mother came to tell that Anakin needed to go to bed.

As they went inside the house, Shawn remembered something.  
''Tell me who was that creature I fought?''  
'' You battled my boss; Watto.''  
''YOUR BOSS??!''  
''Yes, he is,'' Anakin told Shawn, ''and now he is going to make life a lot harder for me.''

Shawn went on his knees to level his eyes with Anakin's eyes and held his arms.  
''No, he is not going to harm you, in any way.''  
Anakin looked alarmed, ''But you can't fight him, you don't have weapons and that fireball trick isn't going take him by surprise a second time.''

Shawn smiled,'' I am not going to fight him, but I will keep on eye on you.''  
'' Ooh.''  
Shawn continued; '' as for my weapons and special abilities, I still have some tricks up my sleeve, for now do not worry and go to sleep.''  
''But....''  
''Sleep.''

When Anakin slept, Shawn walked outside and gazed at the stars.  
it reminded him of the pioneer, he wondered if his disappearing has already has been discovered, or if other people from his world came to this universe.  
A voice stopped his thinking.

''Anakin thinks your very special.''  
Shawn turned to face Anakin's mother.  
''I know,'' he replied,' I don't know why he and you trust me, a complete stranger.''  
She smiled ,''Anakin always has had a special 'talent' for trusting people.''  
''Oh really.''  
''Yes, it never let him down.before.''  
'' And he is quite a skilled engineer, from what I have seen, by the way what is this pod "  
''A pod is a vehicle used in races like the Boonta Eve Classic.''  
Shawn noticed she started sobbing, ''Are you alright?''  
''Yes,'' she sobbed, ''It's just that in these races some of the drivers are killed.''  
''And you are afraid that it could be Anakin, if he entered,'' Shawn concluded.  
She could only nod..  
Suddenly Shawn's mag beeped and Shawn turned..  
''Anakin, come here.''  
Anakin looked shocked, it looked like he thought nobody saw or heard him.  
''I wondered what your name was.''

Shawn smiled, ''sure, but you right , both of you do not know my name.''  
''What is your name then?'' Anakin asked.  
''It's.....'' Shawn said.before he got interupted.  
the said interuption came from a creature, who walked in uninvited.  
Shawn had never seen something like it.  
It walked on his hands and used it's feet as hands.  
It said something to Anakin and his mother Shawn couldn't understand.  
Shawns mag entered translation mode.  
Anakin's mother hissed an answer,but this time Shawn heard it.  
''HE IS NOT MY LOVER!!!!!''

Shawn thought it was best to pretend he did not hear the conversation.  
He asked, ''who are you?''  
The creature laughed and then said in english, ''I am the great Sebulba, Winner of this years Boonta Eve Classic podrace.''  
Shawn smirked and replied, ''you are too confident, that will most likely be your downfall.''  
Sebulba looked like he was going to explode.  
''You don't know to who you are talking.''  
''You are right, I don't know you.''  
Sebulba was very angery by now.  
''You are going to regret this talk.''

Sebulba left, but not before saying ''Nice pod, kid .''

''What did he mean by that?'' Shawn wondered.  
Anakin paled and muttered, ''oh no.''  
Anakin ran towards the place he stored his pod.  
Shawn followed to only see the destroyed remains of Anakins pod..

Shawn placed his hands on Anakins shoulders.  
''I will repair it, while you work, ok?''  
''I guess.''  
''Let's go''

Shawn led Anakin back to the house.

As Anakin entered his bedroom, Shawn said, ''By the way, my name is Shawn''  
Anakin turned and hugged him.  
''Thank you, Shawn.''  
''For what?''  
''for giving me hope.''

* * *

by the way  
Does anybody know the name of Anakin's mother?? 


	5. Enter the Jedi

Lightsabers and Brands ch.5  
Enter the Jedi.

* * *

Anakin woke up.  
He got out of his bed and got dressed.  
He then went to the living area where his mother waited with some food.

''Mom, have you seen Shawn?''  
''He is in the back, he is working on your pod''  
''Why would he work on my pod?''  
''I don't know,ask him.''

Anakin went to the place where the pod's remains lay.  
He expected to see the pod's remains in their semi-proper place.

However Shawn had the pod almost up and running again.  
He and his mag had recreated the pod using the stronger and lighter photon materials

It looked the same but a few details still stood out  
the pilotarea was pointer ,slimmer and had six strange boxes, running along the edges of the seat.

the motors also looked slightly different.  
and they too had these strange boxes.

Shawn smiled and asked ''like it?''  
The response was a enthousiastic ''I love it''

Shawn's smile faded a little,'' do not get to cocky,I still have problem with the power.''  
Anakin looked, and found the problem quite quickly, ''The energy core is depleted, we need a replacement.''  
''Do you know where to get one?''

Anakin thought ''Maybe Watto has a replacement we could use.''  
then he jumped and cried out, ''OH NO, I am going to be late.''  
Anakin ran, Shawn smiled after him and started on more upgrades for the pod.

Anakin made it in time and started to look for parts Shawn could use.  
Watto seemed to have heard about the destroyed pod and taunted Anakin about it the entire day.

In the afternoon Anakin still found nothing.  
then Watto called him.  
Anakin looked to see three people one alien two humans.  
one girl and one man  
they also had a droid.  
It seemed they wanted parts for a Naboo spacecraft.

He saw the man move his hand in front of Watto when they talked about payment  
Watto said something and the man waved again.  
Watto got impatient and the man gave up.  
the group left a little later.

Watto sent him home early.  
On his way home Anakin found the group in an akward postition with Sebulba.  
Heoffered to take them to his home because the sandstorms started.

Qui-gon jinn was suprised to see the young boy.  
but never the less took his offer.

The group arrived at Anakin's place and Anakin called out, 'Mom,Shawn I'm home.''  
Shawn looked towards him and smiled 'hey kiddo,you're back'',  
He noticed the others ''and not alone.''  
''The sandstorms started and they could not get back to their ship in time.''  
''no need to apologise, I mean you took me in too.''

Shawn looked at Qui-gon and extended his hand,'' I am Shawn''.  
Qui-gon gave Shawn an odd look before shaking hands.  
''Qui-gon''  
the rest introduced themselfs.  
''Padme''  
''Mesa jar jar binks''

R2 wistled something  
''Oke, so your name is R2-D2.''  
The others were a bit surprised about Shawn being able to translate R2.

Anakins mother walked in at that moment.  
''Oh dear'', she called out.  
Shawn smiled, ''Ani has taken in strangers...again.''

Qui-gon apologised. ''Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter from the storm''.  
Anakin called out ''Come, I'll show you 3PO''  
He dashed out of the room.  
Shawn,Padme, R2 and Jar Jar followed him, leaving Anakin's mother and Qui-gon alone.

Qui-gon then took five small capsules from a compartment on his belt and hands them to her.  
''I have enough food for a meal.''

He got a grateful look back ''Oh, thank you. Thank you so much. I'm sorry if I was abrupt. I'll never get used to Anakin's surprises''.  
''He's a very special boy.  
''Yes, I know.''

Shawn returned grinning  
Qui-gon couldn't help but ask ''What is so funny?''  
Shawn still smiled as he said ''R2 couldn't resist telling C-3PO he was naked.''  
''A robot naked?''  
''C-3PO's internal parts were showing, it is quite funny to see a robot embarrased''  
Qui-gon also chuckled.

Some time later the group had dinner  
because the table wasa little bit small, Shawn leaned against the wall, thinking.  
The conversation turned to slavery.

'' All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere,'' Shmi (Anakin's mother) said.  
'' I've been working on a scanner to try and locate them, but no luck.'' Anakin continued  
Shmi sighed , ''Any attempt to escape...''  
''...and they blow you up...poof!'',Anakin finished

''How wude.'', Jar Jar said with a look of horror on his face  
Padme also looked shocked ,'' I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic's anti-slavery laws..''  
Shmi interupted ''The Republic doesn't exist out here...we must survive on our own''.  
There was an awkward silence.  
Anakin then changed the subject

''Have you ever seen a Podrace?''  
Padme as well as Shawn noticed concern in Shmi's eyes.  
Jar Jar snatched some food from a bowl at the other end of the table with his tongue.  
Qui-gon gave him an annoyed look.

Qui-gon told them about podracing on Malastare.  
''I'm the only human who can do it,'' remarked Anakin.

Shmi looked at her son.

'' Mom, what? I'm not bragging. It's true. Watto says he's  
never heard of a human doing it.''  
Qui-gon interupted,'' You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods.''

During this Jar Jar attempted to take another bit of food from the bowl with his tongue, but Qui-gon grabbed the tongue between his thumb and forefinger.  
'' Don't do that again''.

Jar Jar tried to acknowledge with some mumbling.  
Qui-gon released the tongue, and it snapped back in Jar Jar's mouth.

Anakin turned his attention to Gui-gon, '' I...I was wondering...something...''  
''Yes?''  
'' Well, ahhh...you're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?''  
''What makes you think that?''  
'' I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon.''  
Shawn's attention was drawn to the conversation

Qui-gon replied that he could have killed a Jedi and stole his sword from him.  
Anakin told him no one can kill a Jedi Knight.  
Qui-gon looked glumy and said ''I wish that were so...''  
Shawn entered the conversation ''you seem to know a lot about these Jedi guys, I think you are one of them or at least know one.''

'' I had a dream I was a Jedi,'' Anakin said, '' I came back here and freed all the slaves...have you come to free us?''  
''No, I'm afraid not...''Qui-gon answered.  
''I think you have,'' Anakin insisted, ''why else would you be here?''

'' I can see there's no fooling you..'' Qui-gon said while leaning forward, '' You mustn't let anyone know about us...we're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission, and it must be kept a secret.''  
''Coruscant...wow...how did you end up here in the outer rim?''

''Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it.'' Padme explained.  
'' I can help! I can fix anything!'' Anakin almost shouted.  
''I believe you can,'' Qui-gon said, ''but our first job is to aquire the parts we need..''  
''Wit no-nutten mula to trade.'' Jar Jar said  
Padme thought for a moment, ''These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind.''  
''Gambling,'' Shmi said, '' Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races.''  
Quio-gon started thinking, ''Podracing... Greed can be a powerful ally.. if it's used properly.''  
Shawn started laughing, ''You would make one hell of a politician.''  
'' I've built a racer!'' Anakin said, '' It's the fastest ever...There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's finished...'' at this Anakin looked at Shawn, who nodded in response, "but thereit doesn'thave power."  
''Anakin, settle down. Watto won't let you..'' Shmi interfered.  
''Watto doesn't know it has been rebuilt.'' Anakin countered before turning to Qui-gon  
''You could make him think it's your's, and you could get him to let me pilot it for you.''

Qui-gon turned to Shmi. She seemed very upset.

'' I don't want you to race, Annie...It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it.'' Shmi told him

'' But Mom, I love it...and they need help...they're in trouble. The  
prize money would more than pay for the parts they need.'' Anakin objected.

''Wesa ina pitty bad goo.'' Jar Jar told Shmi  
''You aren't helping her,'' Shawn muttered  
''But your mother's right,'' Qui-gon said, '' Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?''

Shawn already knew the answer, and he saw Shmi struggle.  
Shmi then started shaking her head no.

'' We have to help them, Mom.. ''Annie said, ''you said that the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other..''  
''Anakin, don't...''  
Jar Jar belched. There is silence for a moment as they eat.

'' I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger. We will find another way...'' Padme said.  
'' No, Annie's right, there is no other way...'', Shmi coninued '' I may not like it, but he can help you...he was meant to help you.''  
'' Is that a yes? That is a yes!'' Annie shouted happily

The storm coninued to howl.

* * *

A new chapter complete!  
I have used a script of the star wars and changed it a little to suit my story.  
also school was a pain, I needed to study for my exams.  
I hope I passed them. 

Alex 'phoenix' Wing

By the way, for those who are wondering.  
Shawn has black/red armor and a black braid.


	6. Before the race

During the night the storm passed.  
people were cleaning up the mess it had left in it's wake

Jar Jar, Padme ,Qui-gon and Shawn were walking to Watto's shop  
PadmestoppedQui-gon before he entered the shop.

''Are you sure about this?'' She asked, ''Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know, the Queen will not approve.''  
''The Queen does not need to know.''  
''Well, I don't approve,'' She said.  
Shawn raised an eyebrow at this.

Qui-gon and Shawn entered the shop.

They find Watto and Anakin are in the middle of an animated discussion in Huttese.

The twonoticed them and joined them.

''The boy tells me you wanta sponser hi insa race. You can't afford parts. How can you do this? Not on Republic credits, I think,'' Watto said  
''My ship will be the entry fee,'' Qui-gon replied.

Qui-gon pulled a small object of his pocket, and a hologram of the Naboo spacecraft appeared.

Wattobecame interested, ''Not bad...not bad...a Nubian.''  
''It's in good order, except for the parts we need.'' Qui-gon said.  
''...but what would the boy ride? He smashed up my Pod. It will take some time to fix it,'' Watto said

Anakinlooked embarrassed and stepped forward.  
"Ahhhh...it wasn't my fault really...it was Sebulba.''  
''I have...acquired a Pod in a game of chance,''Qui-gon said, "it is supposed to be the fastest ever built."

'' I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it,'' Watto said, laughing a little, '' So, you supply the Pod and the entry fee; I supply the boy. We split the winnings fifty-fifty, I think.''  
'' Fifty-fifty!'' Qui-gon said, ' If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need...If we lose, you keep my ship.''

Watto started thinking about this. Annie tried not to be nervous.

''You can't lose,'' Shawn said  
''Deal!'' Watto says, he turns to Anakin, ''Yo bana pee ho-tah, meedee ya.'' (Your friend is a foolish one, me thinks.)  
As they walked home, Shawn wispered to Anakin.  
''I do agree with Watto on Qui-gon.''  
Anakin grins.

* * *

Qui-gonstood on the back porch of the house, speaking into a comlink  
" What if this plan fails, Master? We could be stuck here for a long time," a voice said from it.  
"A ship without a power supply will not get us anywhere, and  
there is something about this boy...," Qui-gon answered '

Qui-gon put the comlink away as Shmi and Shawn came to the porch

The rest was working on the engines of the Podracer in the courtyard below.

"You should be proud of your son. He gives without any thought of reward," Qui-gon said.  
" He knows nothing of greed. He has.." Shmi began.  
"He has special powers," Qui-gon finished  
''Yes...'' Shmi said.  
''That or he's very ignorant,'' Shawn said.  
" He can see things before they happen,"Qui-gon explained, "That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes. It is a Jedi trait."  
"He deserves better than a slave's life," Shmi said.  
"What are those Jedi, everybody keeps talking about?''  
''Jedi are the protecters of peace in the galaxy," Shmi said, "they use the force to do good."  
" The Force is unusally strong with him, that much is clear,'' Qui-gon said,

"Can you help him?" Shmi said."  
"I'm afraid not. Had he been born in the Republic, we would have identified him early, and he would have become Jedi, no doubt...he has the way. But it's too late for him now, he's too old."

A group of children join Anakin, Jat Jar, R2 and Padme

'' Padme and Jar Jar,'' Anakin says," these are my friends Kitster, Seek, Amee, and Wald."

They greet each other.  
One of the kids noticed R2, "Wow, a real Astro Droid...how'd you get so lucky?"  
" This isn't the half of it," Anakin boosted, " I'm entered in the Boonta Race tomorrow!"  
"What? With this?"  
" Annie,"the alien said, " Jesko na joka." (You are such a joke, Annie.)  
" You've been working on that thing for years. It's never going to run".  
" Come on, let's go play ball. Keep it up, Annie, and you're gonna be bug squash."

they leave , laughing. passing Shawn on the way the out.  
"What was that all about, can't they see it?" Anakin asked.  
"No, they can't, " Shawn said, "I placed a powerful Holoprojector on it, onlythe few I let can see through it.''

Jar Jarwas fiddling with one of the energy binder plates.

Shawn looked at the pod.  
"Hey! Jar Jar!",Shawn called out, "Stay away from those energy binders..."  
" Who, mesa?"  
"If your hand gets caught in that beam, it will go numb for hours," Shawn warned.

Jar Jar peeked at the energy plate; it made a little electronic pop, zapped the Gunganin the mouth and jumped back. Jar Jar tried to say something, but his mouthwasnumbed and his words were garbled.  
Shawn sighed, " I warned you."

"But you don't even know if this thing will run," Kister, the only remaining kid, said.  
" It will," Shawn said, "But we need a power source."

Qui-gon approached the group and gave Anakin a small battery.  
Jar Jar gets his hand caught in the one of the afterburners and tried to tell Anakin, but can't get words out that make sense.

" I think it's time we found out. Use this power charge," Qui-gon said.  
"Yes, sir!"  
Shawn showed Anakin how to place the charge.

Everyone backed away, except for Jar Jar who called for help. Finally Padme freed him.  
Anakin starts and the engines ignited with a roar.  
Everybody cheered..

Shmi,who watched from the porch, smiled sadly.  
Shawn walked toward her, and placed an arm around her.  
"He would have continued this path with or without your support."  
Shmi rested her head on his shoulder,"I know."  
Shawn looked at her, "You raised him well."

Later that day.  
Anakin sat on the balcony rail of his hovel as Qui-gon tended to a cut.  
Annie leaned back to look at the vast blanket of stars in the sky.

" Sit still, Annie. Let me clean this cut," Qui-gon said.  
There are so many! Do they all have a system of planets?  
"Most of them have."  
"Has anyone been to them all?"  
Qui-gon smiles, "Not likely."  
" I want to be the first one to see them all... Ouch!"  
Qui-gon wiped a patch of blood off Anakin's arm.  
" There, good as new..".

Shawn walked to them  
" Annie,it's bedtime!"

Qui-gon scrapes Annie's blood onto a comlink chip.

" What are you doing?" Shawn asked, a little distrustful  
"I am checking his blood for infections."  
"I've never seen..." Anakin began.  
"Annie! It really is bedtime!" Shmi called out.  
" Go on, you have a big day tomorrow," Qui-gon said patting Annie's shoulder," Goodnight."

Anakin rolls his eyes and went into the house,Shawn following behind.  
The Jedi master inserted the blood stained chip into the comlink.  
" Obi-Wan..." he says into the comlink  
"Yes, Master." was the reply  
"Make an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you."  
"Wait a minute..."  
"I need a midi-chlorian count."  
"All right. I've got it."  
"What are your readings?"  
" Something must be wrong with the transmission."  
" Here's a signal check."  
" Strange. The transmission seems to be in good order, but the  
reading's off the chart...over twenty thousand."  
"That's it then," Qui-gon concluded.  
The voice in the comlink contiued, "Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high!"  
"No Jedi has."  
"What does it mean?"  
"I'm not sure..."  
The jedi looked up to see Shmi in the doorway watching him.  
Embarrassed, she goes back into the kitchen while Qui-gon thought about the situation.

Inside the building Shawn had the feeling something big was about to happen.

Shawn awoke at dawn.  
The feeling he had didn't go away.  
He decided he should see which techiques worked

Sometime later Qui-Gon also woke up.  
He went outside and noticed Shawn making one movement over and over.  
He would cup his hands and thrust one palm out.  
After the tenth time,Shawn moaned and hit the wall in fustration.  
"Trouble with something?" Qui-Gon asked.  
Shawn smiled and shook his head, "No, just training, What are you going to do."  
"I am going to the main hanger to talk to Watto."  
"Only you?"  
"Jar Jar is also coming"  
"In that case, I shall come with you, it's not smart to leave him alone."  
Qui-Gon chuckled.

In the hanger a dozen or so Podracers were being readied for the race.  
crews and pilots are rushing, making last minute fixes on  
their vehicles.  
the group walked through the activity with watto.

"I want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over," Watto said.  
" Patience, my blue friend," Qui-gon replied, "You'll have your winnings before the suns set, and we'll be far away from here. "Not if your ship belongs to him,"Shawn said.  
"You don't think Anakin will win?"  
"Of course, Ani will win"  
Watto stops before an orange racer.  
Sitting to one side, is Sebulba.

" Don't get me wrong. I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your kind, but Sebulba there is going to win, I think." Watto said.  
"Why?"  
" He always wins," Watto laughed, " I'm betting heavily on Sebulba."  
" I'll take that bet," Qui-gon said  
Watto stopped laughing, "What! What do you mean?"  
" I'll wager my new racing pod against...say...the boy and his  
mother."  
"A Pod for slaves. I don't think so...well, perhaps. Just one...the mother, maybe...the boy isn't for sale."  
"The boy is small, he can't be worth much."

Watto shoke his head.  
"For the fastest Pod ever built!" Shawn tried  
Watto shoke his head again.  
"Both, or no bet." Qui-gon said, trying to goat him  
"No Pod's worth two slaves...not by a long shot...one slave or nothing," the irretated reply was  
"The boy, then..," Gui-gon said.

Watto pulled out a small cube from his pocket.

"We'll let fate decide," he said, "Blue it's the boy, red his mother.."

Watto threw the cube up, it landed on the ground, Qui-gon moved his hand slightly, the cube turned blue.

Qui-gon smiled. Watto became angry.  
"You won the small toss, outlander," he said, " but you won't win the race, so...it makes little difference."  
"So if Annie wins, he is free," Shawn said, to himself"if he loses, the photon racer is Watto's."

Shawn then noticed Anakin and the others entering the Hangar.  
Watto passed Annie as he left..

"Bonapa keesa pateeso, o wanna meetee chobodd."  
Shawn's mag translated, better stop your friends from betting, or I'll end up owning him, too.

Watto flew off, laughing.  
"What did he mean by that?" Anakin asked  
"I'll tell you later." Qui-gon said.

R2 wass 'talking' to the protocol droid  
"Oh my! Space travel sounds rather perilous," the droid exclaimed,"I can assure you they will never get me onto one of those dreadful starships!"  
"This is so wizard!" Kister whispered," I'm sure you'll do it this time, Annie."  
" Do what?" Padme asked.  
"Finish the race, of course!" was the reponse.  
"You've never won a race?" she pressed on.  
"Well...not exactly..." Anakin began.  
"Not even finished!"  
Anakin looks sheepish.  
"Stop embarrasing him," Shawn interupted

"...but Kitster's right, I will this time," Anakin said.  
"Of course you will." Qui-gon encouraged

* * *

A vast arena in the Tatooine desert. A large semi-circular amphitheatre is dominating the landscape. Large viewing platforms loom over the racetrack.

A two-headed annuncer is describing the scene before him/them

FODE/BEED : -  
F: Toogi! Toogie! (Greetings) Toong mee cha kulkah du Boonta magi! tah oos azalus ooval Poddraces. (We have perfect weather today for the Boonta classic. The most hazardous of all Podraces.)  
B : That's absolutly right. And a big turnout here, from all corners of the Outer Rim territories. I see the contestants are making their way out onto the starting grid.

On the left side of the tracks across from the grandstands, a line of Podracers came out of the large hanger, surrounded by several crew members.  
Pods are pulled by a wide variety of animals and they are led by aliens carrying flags. The Pilots turn to face the royal box.

FODE/BEED : -  
(O.S) A : La Yma beestoo (Yes, there they are!)  
B : I see Ben Quadinaros from the Tund system.  
A : ...eh Gasgano doowa newpa Ord Petrovia! (And Gasgano in the new Ord Pedrovia.)  
B : Two time winner, Boles Roor...  
A : Poo tula moosta, woe grane champio Sebulba du Pixelito! Splastyleeya bookie ookie! (On the front line the reigning champion, Sebulba from Pixelito. By far the favorite today.)  
B : And a late entry, Anakin Skywalker, a local boy.  
A : Wampa peedunkee unko ( I hope he has better luck this time.)  
B : I see the flaggers are moving onto the track.

All the pilts bowed as Jabba the Hutt entered the box and waves to the crowd.

FODE/BEED : -  
A : O grandio lust, Jabba Du Hutt, amu intoe tah parena. (His honor, our glorious host, Jabba the Hutt has entered the arena.)

The crowd roars.  
Several other Hutts follow, along with humans and aliens.  
Jabba the Hutt started talking, adressing the various pilots " Chowbaso! Tam ka chee Boonta rulee ya, kee madda hodrudda du wundee. (Welcome!) Sebulba tuta Pixelito...

Sebulba, who is right next to Anakin, stood up and waved to his fans. A small pep band played as his fans started cheering.

Shawn was attaching the giant engins to Anakin's Pod with a long cable, he also activated the strange boxes he placed.  
Shawn then walked to the pilot seat and pressed a serie of buttons  
, causing an interface with his communicator on his wrist.

Shmi gives Anakin a big hug and kiss. She looked him right in the eye.

"Please, be safe."  
" I will, Mom. I promise."

She left as Anakin checked the cable hitches.

Jabba continued"...Mawhonic tuta Hok, Teemto Pagalies tuta Moonus Mandel, Anakin Skywalker tuta Tatoonine..."

Anakin waved to the crowd, as Jabba continued with his introductions.  
Sebulba moved over to one of Anakin's engines.  
Kitser and Jar Jar unhitch the Eopies, and Kitser leads them away.  
R2 beeped that everything is clear. Jar Jar patted Anakin on the back.  
"Dis berry loony, Annie. May da guds be kind, mesa palo."  
Padmw gave Annie a little kiss on the cheek.  
Sebulba banged on a part protruding from Anakin's engine. He looked around to see if anyone has noticed.

"You carry all our hopes." Padme said  
"I won't let you down." the small boy replied.

As Padme moved away, Sebulba edged his way next to Anakin and gives him a sinister grin.

" Bazda wahota, shag. Dobiella Nok. Yoka to Bantha poodoo." he said.  
Shawn's mag instantly translated You won't walk away from this one, slave scum! You're Bantha poodoo.  
Anakin replied in Sebulba's native," Cha skrundee da pat, sleemo" Don't count on it, slime-ball.  
Shawn grinned as Annie gives a glare to Sebulba  
Qui-gon approached, and the Dug backed off toward his racer.

"...Ka bazza kundee hodrudda!" Jabba called out, ...Let the challenge begin!

The crowd became excited  
Qui-gon helped Anakin into his Pod.  
The boy strapped himself into the racer.

" Are you all set, Annie?" Qui-gon asked, " Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel. Don't think. Trust your instincts. May the Force be with you."  
Shawn smiled as he stepped forward, "I'll be communicating with you the entire race, as some of the controls will be different from what you were used to."  
He pressed a switch and a globe in front of Annie lit up.  
"This here is a radar system ,which projects objects in a 10 km radius, objects with energy, such as pods will be red, otherwise it will blue.A yellow dot will be me, or someone like me. It will also project a hologram of me if I am speaking to you, okay?"  
Annie nodded, a little puzzled about 'like me' comment.

Qui-gon and Shawn stepped away as Anakin put on his goggles.  
The pilots are flipping switches,and powerful energy binders shoot between the engines.  
Anakin flipped a switch, and his engine starts.  
Aliens carrying large flags move off the track.  
3-CPO is carrying Anakin's flag.  
Jar Jar covers his eyes," Mesa no watch. Dissen ganna be messy!"

The annoucer voice is heard throughout the stadium.  
A : Ya pawa culka doe rundee! (The power couplings are being activated)  
B : Hey, it looks like they're clearing the grid.

Shmi gives a nervous look to Qui-gon and Shawn as they stepped in a viewing platform. Padme and Jar Jar are already on board. The platform rose like an elevator, giving the people who are directly involved a good view on the track.

"Is he nervous? Shmi asked.  
"Ask him yourself, "Shawn said, activating his wristcommunicator.  
A hologram of Annie appeared.  
"Hey Annie, what's up?"  
The hologram looked puzzeled as it looked up, "eeehh, the sky?"  
Shawn smiled as he said, "I mean, how are you?"  
Annie responded, "I am fine, why do you ask?"  
"Your mother," Shawn told him.  
"Oh okay, don't worry ,mom, I am not nervous."  
"I'll speak with you later."

Qui-gon was surprised, of course he had seen this technology, but never in a wrist-worn device.  
"Well, it seems he's fine," He said.  
Padme looks outraged, "You Jedi are far too reckless. The Queen..."  
"The Queen trusts my judgment, young handmaiden. You should too." Qui-gon interupted.  
"You assume too much," Padme muttered.  
"And why is that?" Shawn whispered, "Aren't you a handmaiden, your highness?"  
Padme looked flustered as Shawn just smiled.  
he looked down at Annie's pod.

The annoucers voice rang through the pit.  
FODE/BEED : -  
B : Start your engines.

Jabba chewed off the head of a frog and spit it at a gong, signaling the start of the race.


	7. The Race

I noticed that FF . net has problems with spacing.  
I hope people do not suffer to much reading problems.

Anyway, ENJOY.

* * *

Chapter 7: the race

On a bridge over the track, a great green light at the center flashed..  
All the Podracers are launched.  
Anakin's engine coughed - then died.  
All the other Podracers except one swerved around him and dissapeared down the track.  
Anakin struggled to get his racer started. The two-headed announcer told everybody this.

FODE/BEED : - (O.S.)  
A : An dare ovv! (And they're off!)  
B : Oh...wait. Little Skywalker has stalled.

Padme and Jar Jar looked very dissapointed with Annie.  
Qui-gon put his arm around a very worried Shmi to comfort her.  
Shawn talked to Anakin.  
"I told you, some controls are different."  
"Yeah, you could have told me that you altered the start controls."  
"Okay,yellow switch on the left. green button up here, red button right. "  
Finally, Anakin's engines ignite.  
"Thanks," Annie told Shawn.  
"No problem"  
Annie also left, leaving one quadra-Pod racer still trying to get started.  
The announcer described the race.

FODE/BEED : -  
B : And there goes Skywalker... He'll be hard pressed to catch up with the leaders today.

Anakin was much faster than the other and he passed the opponents in the back.  
One of the drivers, didn't let the boy pass.  
The driver kept blocking the pod.  
They came up on a cliff drop-off, Annie slowed down, then went full trottle as the other went down, sailing over the other pod

Suddenly some Raiders perched above the race course fired their rifles at the Pods racing in the canyon below them. One energy shot hit the back of Anakin's Pod.  
Shawn's image appeared, "That wasn't very nice, press the blue button now and ready the red switch for the next time in this canyon.If they try something like that again, they'll be sorry "  
Anakin did what Shawn asked.

FODE/BEED : -  
B : Looks like a few Tusken Riaders have camped out on the canyon dune turn.

Jar Jar looked over the shoulder of an alien, who had an hand held viewingpad  
"Where's Skywalker?" He asked  
Annoyed the alien moved the view screen out of Jar Jar's view.  
The group watched another screen, Padme and Shmi looked worried.

Annie was speeding around corners and over hills and cliffs, he passed other racers right and left.

Qui-gon was meditating, Padme and Shmi searched the landscape for any sign of the racers.  
Jar Jar was still annoying the alien for information.  
The quadra-Pod engines started just as the first racers came around the corner.  
The driver shifted gear, and the four engines lauched off in all  
directions.  
The Pod drops to the ground as Sebulba entered the arena, closely followed by other racers.  
The announcer continued his report.

FODE/BEED :  
B ; There goes Quadinaros' power couplings.  
A : Sebulba! Ka pa me cheespa wata! (Here comes Sebulba in record time.)

Sebulba and the pack raced past the main arena.  
Qui-gon and Padme look worried.  
Shawn smiled, "No need to worry, he's fine."  
"He musta crash-ud." Jar Jar said.  
Shawn became a little annoyed.  
"Do you ever look on the bright side of life?"  
"Here he comes!" Padme called out.  
She was right,Annie came around the bend and he quickly gained ground on the pack.  
The two-headed announcer kept describing the action.  
The crowd went wild.

FODE/BEED :  
B : It looks like Skywalker is moving up through the field. He's in...  
A : Steeth pa nagoola! (Sixth place, not bad.)

Tension for Shmi and Padme was unbearable.  
As Annie gains, Sebulba purposely tore a small part off  
his Pod, and threw it into an opponent's engine, and it caused him to veer into Annie's pod, who breaked to dodge the pod.

Sebulba disabled another racer with one of his side exhausts, and the racer crashed, causing a cloud of dust.  
A third, Habba, flew into the cloud and smashed into the crashed racer.  
Anakin went around a corner and also headed into the dustcloud. He used his feelings andwatched the radar, to avoid crashing.

FODE/BEED : -  
B :At the start of the third and final lap, Sebulba is in the lead, closely followed by Skywalker...

Anakin races side by side with Sebulba over the rough terrain.  
the group cheered as the small boy came through the arena. .  
Sebulba tried to use his side exhaust port to cut through Anakin's engines.  
Anakin managed to avoid having his engine disabled but he was forced off course.

FODE/BEED : -  
B : Skywalker is forced onto the service ramp!  
A : Oh noah!

Anakin is launched into the air, but he dived to the inside and managed to take the lead.

FODE BEED : -  
B : Amazing... a controlled thrust and he's back on course! What a move!

Sebulba became furious.  
He started pushing Anakin through the turns.  
Sebulba keeps pushing Anakin harder and harder.  
Shawn appeared, "I really do not like this guy. If you want to go faster, press the buttons on the thrusters, it will activate another engine, press again to deactivate.  
Everybody ,save one, was surprised as Anakin's pod suddenly boosted forward with an incredible velocity.  
Leaving Sebulba eating his dust.  
The dust blinded Sebulba, and he crashed into a rock.

Padme and Jar Jar jumped up and down with excitment..  
R2 and Kitser whistled from the pits..  
QuiI-gon, Shawn and Shmi smile.  
Anakin came over the finish line,first place, the winner.

The announcer excitedly calls the finish.

FODE/BEED : -  
B : It's Skywalker! The crowd are going nuts!

Anakin stopped the Podracer,  
People put Anakin on their shoulders, and marching off, while they cheered.  
Nobody had second thoughts about two black droids moving through the crowd.


	8. after the race

Shawn and Qui-gon left Watto's box, the blue creature had reluctantly agreed to free the boy.

"So," Shawn began, "what are you going to do with Anakin?"  
"I will try to convince the jedi council to allow me to train him."  
"Why are you so interested in a mere slave boy, I mean most people just see a great mechanic in him"  
"He is... special," Qui-gon said, "Surely you noticed this".  
"Of course, he is kind, caring, a little bit to trusting, but he has superb reflexes, and like I said, he's a great mechanic."  
"Did you teach your son to fight?"  
"I am sorry, but Anakin isn't my son, although I wish he was my son. And no, I never taught him to fight."  
"Then who was his father?"  
"I don't know, I never asked. It always seemed an sensitive subject"  
"Interesting, very interesting"

They entered an almost empty hanger.  
Shawn saw Anakin being hugged by Jar Jar, Padme and Shmi  
"Ah, gee...enough of this..." Shawn heard him say.  
" It's so wonderful, Annie. You have brought hope to those who have none. I'm so very proud of you," Shmi said.  
"We owe you everything," Padme said.  
"Just feeling this good was worth it," Annie replied.  
Shawn walked to the group, "do you know what that feeling was?"  
The boy started shaking his head.  
"It was teamwork, you gave your best to aid in a very important, and very secret mission, so secret I don't know what it is all about."  
Everybody smiled.  
"You will be rewarded, Annie, in more ways than one."  
"Huh?"

In the meantime, Qui-gon had harnessed two Eopies with containers full of parts.  
"Padme, Jar Jar, let's go, we've got to get these parts back to the  
ship." he said.

They walked over to Qui-gon.  
Padme climbed on behind Qui-gon.  
Jar Jar took the second Eopie.  
R2 whistled.  
Anakin, Shawn and Shmi looked as the others left  
" I'll return the eopies by midday." Qui-gon said.  
Anakin looked at the pod and asked, "how on Totooine are we going to get the pod back home?"  
Shawn smiled, "well, like this."  
He then walked to the pod and pressed a button.  
The pod transformed into a small red box, which Shawn pocketed.  
"let's go home."  
As they walked off, Shawn realized that Qui-gon was right, they were a family, in every way but blood.  
Shawn then whispered to himself, "I will protect them, with my life, if I have to."

Sometime later  
Shawn was in the back, busy with his 'special moves'.  
Everything worked except the one tech, designed to get him home, RUYKER.  
Shawn couldn't figure out what was missing.  
Shmi was cleaning up as Annie burst through the door, followed by Qui-gon..

"Qui-gon is here," the small boy yelled  
"Anakin has been freed," the older man said, when Annie had calmed down  
"What," was the response of the boy in question.  
"You're no longer a slave." Qui-gon told him.

Anakin jumped around in joy, Shmi is just stunned.

"Did you hear that, Mom?" Anakin shouted.  
He then turned to Qui-gon, "Was that part of the prize, or what?"  
" Let's just say Watto has learned an important lesson about gambling."  
"And you need to learn not to cheat, it was lucky he didn't caught you," Shawn had entered the room.  
Shmi looked a little nervous

"Will you take him with you? Is he to become a Jedi?" She asked  
"Our meeting was not a coincidence," Qui-gon said,"nothing happens by accident."

It made Shawn think, 'did he end up here, for a reason? Some almighty power ripping him away from Pioneer because he had to be here? and why him and nobody else?  
If Shawn hated one thing, it was to be a pawn.'

Qui-gon had turned to Anakin, "You are strong with the Force, but you may not be accepted by the Coucil."  
"A Jedi! Mighty blasters, you mean I get to go with you in your starship and everything!" Anakin called out enthousiastic

Qui-gon lowered to meet Anakin's eyes.  
"Anakin, training to be a Jedi will not be a easy challenge. And if you succeed, it will be a hard life." he told him.  
" But it's what I want. What I've always dreamed about. Can I go, Mom!  
"This path has been placed for you, Annie; the choice to take it is yours alone," Shmi said.  
Shawn smiled sadly, "She is right, you know, it is your choice.

Anakin thought, looked to his mother,Shawn, then to Qui-gon.  
"I want to go," he finally said.  
"Then, pack your things. We haven't much time," Qui-gon said.  
"Yipee!" the small boy screamed

Annie hugged his mom and walked into the other room, then he stopped. Shmi and Qui-gon gave each other a knowing look. Anakin realized something.  
"What about Mom?" He asked, "Is she free too? You're coming, aren't you, Mom?"  
"I tried to free your mother, Annie, but Watto wouldn't have it," Qui-gon said  
Shmi came over to Annie and sat next to him.  
She took both of his hands in hers, she drew him close.

"My place is here," She said, "My future is here. It is time for you to let go...to let go of me. I cannot go with you."  
Tears started to form in Annie's eyes," I want to stay with you. I don't want things to change."  
"You can't stop change any more than you can stop the suns from setting. Listen to your feelings; Annie, you know what's right."

"But... I'm going to miss you so much, Mom..."  
"I love you, Annie...now hurry."

Anakin and Shmi hugged.  
Anakin ran to the other room.

"Thank you," Shmi said to Qui-gon  
" I will watch after him. You have my word. Will you be all right?"  
" He was in my life for such a short time." Shmi said  
Shawn looked at Qui-gon, "You better watch after him, I'll hunt you down, if you don't. I consider him my son now."

Anakin walked with Qui-gon, then he stopped to look back at Shmi and Shawn standing in the doorway.  
Annie looks at Qui-gon, then turned and ran back to his mother.

Anakin cried, "I can't do it, Mom. I just can't."

Shmi hugged the crying boy.  
Qui-gon watched from a distance.  
Shmi sighed, "This is one of those times when you have to do something you don't think you can do. I know how strong you are, Annie. I know you can do this..."  
"Will I ever see you again?" he asked.  
"What does your heart tell you?" Shmi said  
Anakin smiled a bit, "I hope so...yes...I guess."  
As Shawn heard the 'I guess' comment, a vision flashed before his eyes, an older bloody Shmi bound in chains and a shadow moving behind her.  
He focused back on the present.  
"Then we will see each other again."  
"I.. will become a Jedi and I will come back and free you, Mom...I promise," Anakin said.  
"No matter where you are, my love will be with you. Now be brave, and don't look back... don't look back."  
"I love you so much."

Shmi hugged Anakin, then she turned him around so he looked at Qui-gon, and he marched off , like a trooper.  
He marched right past Qui-gon,looking straight ahead, determined not to look back.

Shawn placed a hand on Shmi's shoulder, and smiled reassuring  
He went inside and started on practicing sword movements, he pretended to hold a sword, and made various slashes, cuts, kicks and punches, he hated the restriction on 'free movement' the goverment had made on Pioneer, the creation of new techs were also banned.

But now he was free of those rules, and he intented to create a tech, worthy of his nickname 'INFERNO'.  
He suddenly felt a jolt and knew only one thing, Anakin was in danger.  
Shawn cupped his hands and thrusted one forward and called out "RUYKER."  
He vanished in a flash of light

Qui-gon and Anakin ran toward the Naboo spacecraft.  
Anakin had a hard time keeping up.

Anakin called out, "Master Qui-Gon,sir, wait!"  
Qui-gon turning to answer and saw a Dark-cloaked figure racing towards them on a speeder bike.

Qui-gon yelled, "Anakin, drop!"

Anakin dropped to the ground, just as the figure sweeped over him.  
The figure jumped off his speeder bike, and before he hit the ground, he had swung a death blow with his laser sword that was barely blocked by Qui-gon.  
Anakin looked in awe as he stood up.  
The warriors, Sith and Jedi, were fighting each other with incredible blows.  
Clashes of red and blue  
"Annie, get to the ship! Take off! Go! Go!" Qui-gon yelled.  
Annie ran to the ship.

Suddenly an energybullet hits the newcomer.  
Everybody present looked as Shawn walked towards them.  
Anger clearly visible on his face.  
The stranger looks both angry and relieved.  
"You would do great in the dark side, you have much anger."  
Shawn smirked," I have much anger, do I, OF COURSE I AM ANGRY, YOU ALMOST KILLED THE PERSON I CONSIDER MY SON! "

The spaceship took off, flying low towards them.  
Shawn looked at Qui-gon,"Go, I'll handle this, go train Annie."  
"But,"  
"GO"  
Qui-gon jumped on the ramp, as Shawn faced his opponent and activating a saber, surprising the two jedi and the sith.  
The ship flew away.

Shawn looked at the dark cloaked stranger, "now ,you are all mine."


	9. Shawn versus Darth Maul

Shawn smiled, "now ,you are all mine."  
"I don't know you, jedi, but I am a Sith Lord, I can't be beaten."  
"Everybody has a weak spot, even those who think they have none."  
"I am not weak!"  
"I am not saying that, now let's dance," Shawn attacked.

The Sith lord activated his own saber, to counter the blow.  
He also attacked.  
Shawn and Darth Maul battled, each not wantingto give in to their opponent.  
Green clashed with red in an intense fight.  
Suddenly Shawn backed down, "you're good, it's clear you have been well trained."  
The Sith was surprised, he didn't anticipated a complement from his opponent, "thank you," he then said," your teacher is also to be held in high regard."  
Darth Maul suddenly found respect for his opponent, they both were true warriors, but also had respect to the skills of the other.  
Darth Maul felt no menence of any kind toward him from his opponent, yet somehow he knew that he was fighting a smoldering vulcano.  
One that is about to erupt.  
Shawn started making handmovements and then called out, "INFERNO SPECIAL ATTACK: PYRO CANNON!"  
He trust his hands outwards, a red beam of intense heat blasted out.  
Darth Maul's eyes widened in shock, but managed to dodge just in time.

Shawn saw his opponent dodge, he realised he went a little overboard with his Special Attack.  
The sabers here weren't more powerful then the other, unlike in his world, each swordheld the same strength, one blow could cut off a limb, yes but there weren't any difference in power.

He then noticed that the hood of his opponent had fallen off.  
"I heard about spikes, but this takes it to the extreme," Shawn said.  
Darth Maul couldn't believe it, this stranger was able to fire a beam of fire-like force, without to much trouble.  
He had seen his master do the same, 'force-lightning' it was called.  
But his master had aged from 50 years to 70, in a minute.  
If this boy could do it, without ageing.  
"you are really powerful, jedi"  
"I am only protecting those I consider family, if you got somebody you really would die for, you will feel the same."  
"Jedi can't have family, it's against the rules of the council."  
Shawn smiled, "There is more to family then blood, like there is more then black and white."  
"You are a wise man," Darth Maul said, "Far wiser then my master."  
"I was taught by my father, he taught me to kill, but only if it was the only option."  
Shawn sighed, "only if you respect the life you taken or will take."  
"He was a wise man, and you as his son, you are capable of changing the way people think."  
"Are you saying?"  
"Yes, I am beginning to doubt that I took the right path."  
"What do you mean?"  
"As you know, the jedi and the sith have been opposing forces before most can remember. Seeing you are a jedi, you became an opponent, yet as you matched me blow by blow, you never assaulted me because I am a Sith."  
Shawn looked at the Sith lord, "That is because I am no jedi."  
Darth Maul was suprised,"You aren't a jedi?"  
"No, I arrived here, due to an transporter accident."  
"But...your weapons."  
"Also from my home."  
Darth Maul never was more surprised then now.  
A stranger had managed to let him rethink which side he was truely on.  
Did he really care what happened to his master?  
Did he really want to kill?  
Did he really want to be a servant of the Dark side?  
Did he?  
Questions raced through his mind.  
Shawn smiled, "let's call this battle a draw, okay."  
Darth Maul looked at him, a little confused, "okay?" he repeated.  
Shawn called out, "Ruyker," and vanished in a flash of light.

Darth Maul blinked a couple of times.  
Was it all a mirage? but these new feelings.  
Darth Maul walked towards his speeder and got on.  
He needed to learn to hide his doubt from his master.  
He sped towards his ship.


	10. Getting allies

Shawn appeared in the backyard.  
"Shawn, where were you? I was worried."  
Shmi looked at him.  
"I wanted to see Annie off," he lied, "it was a good thing I did."  
"What do you mean?"  
"There was an assassin after Qui-gon, he almost caught up."  
Shmi gasped, "Shawn," she then said, "I'd feel better if you would go in a ship and go after Annie."  
"But what about you?"  
She smiled, "I will be fine, something wonderful has happened."  
"What happened?"  
"I am sold and getting married soon."  
Shawn was surprised, "Well, congratulations... on both accounts."  
"I never thought it would happen so soon," her smile faded a little, "If you find Annie, could you...not tell him?"  
"Sure, but why?"  
"I want to tell him myself," Shmi said.  
"You know the chances of him hearing it from someone else are greater, but my lips are silent."  
"I thank you from..."  
Shawn smiled, "I know. Is 3-CPO still here?"  
"Yes, he is still in Annie's room, why?"  
"I want to finish him, for Annie," Shawn said before whispering, "and your sake."

Sometime later, a golden protocol droid walked behind Shawn.  
Shmi was surprised to see the clumsy droid she had seen in the past, walking in a very human way. (golden Kireek)  
With hands that looked able to kill, if necessary  
With legs that could make devastating kicks.  
"I am 3-CPO, human-cyborg relations. I am created by Anakin Skywalker. My duty is to assist and protect the family and friends of Shmi Skywalker," it said, in a deep voice.  
Shmi gave Shawn a questioning look.  
Shawn smiled, "otherwise I'd worry about you."  
"I told you, I am fine."  
"You really are safe now."  
"Just go to the spaceport, help Annie."  
"Okay, sjeesh" Shawn started walking to the port, "sorry for worrying about you."

Some time later.  
"Good luck finding a ship, with no money. Hahaha," an alien laughed, his friends also laughed  
"You sure are tough, ganging up in 6 to 1 battle," Shawn spat," and give me back my money."  
A shot echoed throughout the bar and an alien dropped to the ground.  
"Then let's make it an 5 to 2 battle," a voice said.

Shawn turned, and looked shocked.  
"Damn, I wish I could take a picture right now."  
Shawn's look changed from shock to anger, "Sniper, I really gonna kill you."  
"Easy, Inferno, cool down."  
"Your puns are horrible."  
"I practiced them just for you, and...GET DOWN!"  
One of the aliens had produced a weapon and planned to fire.  
A yellow bullet smashed the gun out of the hand of the alien, and a green blade was placed underneath his chin.  
There were whispers of "Jedi" around them.  
The aliens were scared, they threw the money back at Shawn and ran.

Shawn turned to Sniper and smiled, "Jason, you are a sight for sore eyes, how did you get here?"  
The ranger adjusted his headband, and then spoke, "I used Ryuker, when a Hildebear punched me, I lost focus and ended up here."  
"A what?"  
"A native creature, on Ragol."  
"Okay, I am lost there, buddy."  
"What do you mean, you been to Ragol, right?"  
"I've been sent here, due to a transporter accident."  
"A transp... not transporter 25643!"  
Shawn nodded.  
"I gonna kill the government when we get back, no casualties my ass."  
Shawn's eyebrow rose, "what happened?"  
"That thing blew up, right after a group of 3 people had entered.  
the government told everybody that nobody was missing and other transporters were used to get to the surface."  
"three people? It blew up, when I pressed the ON button."  
"But what on Pioneer are you doing here?"  
"I try to get a ship, I have...eehh...become a mercenary of some sort."  
"A merce-what?"  
"Someone who offers his skills, for the right price. So in essence a hunter."  
"Somebody gave me a job, to protect a young boy, Anakin Skywalker."  
"And?"  
"I'm planning on completing it."  
"What!"  
Shawn 'Inferno' looked at Jason 'Sniper', "there already was a attack on him, I will not let my client down."  
"So where are we going to find a ship."  
"Dunno, borrowing one is an option."  
"You know what happened last time you 'borrowed' a vehicle."  
Sniper looked uneasy, "y-y-yeah, it was a accident."  
"Accident? you flew the damn thing in a shopping distinct at mach 4. If we get a spaceship, I AM THE PILOT, UNDERSTOOD!"  
"Sure."

A few hours later.  
"I AM REALLY GETTING PISSED AT YOU!"  
"Why, I never harmed anyone."  
Shawn slapped his forehead.  
"YOU CAN'T SHOOT PEOPLE, IF THEY A; DON'T HAVE A SHIP, AND B; DON'T OFFER YOU A RIDE!  
"I fired at the wall, no need to get upset about it."  
"THAT'S WHY I WAS CONSIDERED THE ONLY SANE ONE OF OUR GROUP."  
"You are the only sane one?"  
Shawn calmed down a little.  
"Volt has the habit of using Zonde on himself to improve his spikes. Myth is nice, but she thinks that talking to her is a marriage proposal," Shawn looked at Jason, "and you are more then a little gun-happy."  
"Okay, hey look, a target range."  
"huh, THAT'S NOT A TARGET, THAT'S A SALES...!"  
BANG BANG BANG  
"SNIPER, YOU IDIOT, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE."  
"Are you okay, you look a little stressed out."  
"AAARGH."  
"You shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up."  
Shawn calmed down enough to give a glare, "if I didn't keep my feeling bottled up, you would be dead already."

A man walked towards the duo, "I was told that a Jedi needed a ride to Coruscant."  
"Yes, my name is Shawn, and this is Jason."  
"Thomas Solo, and my ship is this way, the Century Hawk."  
"Interesting name...oh, one moment, SNIPER! STOP SHOOTING EVERYTHING THAT MOVES!...now where were we?"  
"Why do you need to get to Coruscant, if I may ask."  
Shawn sighed, Sniper was just barely able to stop, Sniper's finger was twitching."  
"Jedi, Coruscant, you do the math," Shawn said, "I am getting a headache."  
"Yes, your partner is one of a kind."  
"No, worse, there are two others, nicknamed Volt and Myth. Luckily, they aren't here or else you should raise the insurance on your ship."

The ship slowly came into view, it looked like a sort of torpedo.  
A silver main body with four fins, a simple but effective design.  
"Impressive ,how many people can it hold? "  
"It's big enough for 15 people."  
Shawn gave Thomas a small bag, "Is this enough trip for the trip?"  
"The man looked, "It is more then enough, I could buy a new ship with this."  
"You might need to," Shawn said.  
"Huh?"  
"SNIPER, We got a ship, let's move out."  
The ranger looked and nodded.

Thomas looked with interest as the boy he had talked to, assumed a military posture.  
His partner also took a more battle-ready attitude.  
Both now looked and acted as true warriors, as Jedi, although the partner Jason preferred a gun over his saber, which was a little odd.

Thomas and the two men entered the vessel.  
When they reached the cockpit, Shawn looked and pointed to the weapons control," Those are the gun turret controls, right?"  
Thomas nodded, "yes, why do you ask?"  
"Just a hunch," Shawn said but he motioned for Sniper to sit there.  
Sniper quietly sat down  
Thomas took the pilot seat, while Shawn became the co-pilot.

The engines burst to life, and the ship soon left for Coruscant.  
Yet, Shawn had the feeling it wasn't going to be an easy ride.


	11. Jedi temple and Yoda

Shawn yawned.  
He shook his head.  
"Hello sleepyhead," a voice said.  
"Hello to you too, Sniper. Where are we?"  
"In an hour, we will enter Coruscant airspace."  
"Okay," Shawn said.  
Jason looked at Shawn, "you said something about trouble coming our way. You lost that bet."  
Shawn sighed, "I hope so, but I am not counting my chickens yet."  
At that moment, the ship lurched to the side.  
"See what I mean!"

The duo made their way to the cockpit.  
"What happened?" Sniper called, as he placed him in front of the weapons..  
"These guys just appeared out of nowhere," Thomas answered, "No answer to com hails or anything."  
"Sniper, target weapons and their engines, do not destroy them."  
"Roger, Inferno."  
"Thomas, give the controls to me."  
"Are you sure?"  
"YES, now do it."  
"..."  
"Thanks, let's go."  
"Sniper, how many?"  
"Six, Five, but seven more on an IC."  
"Roger that, any hiding places?"  
"Astroid belt on thirteen."  
Shawn smiled, "Perfect."

For Thomas it was not clear what they were talking about.  
IC? Thirteen?  
but while Thomas was thinking, Shawn had steered the ship in the astroid belt.  
He then stopped the vehicle.  
"We have negative readings, battlesystem on.we are a ghost."  
"Roger, fire at will confirmed  
Shawn smiled  
"Let's rock and roll!"

The droids, who had orders to destroy a ship with two jedi onboard, were surprised to see the vessel dissappearing from radar.  
They were even more surprised to see the vessel reappearing BEHIND them, while firing it's weapons.

Like Shawn commanded, Sniper destroyed none of the ships completely, but the ships were severly damaged.

When the danger was over, Shawn returned the controls to Thomas.  
"That was quite some ride," Thomas said.  
"Yeah, it was," Shawn agreed, "Hey Sniper, nice shooting."  
"They don't call me Sniper for nothing."

Some time later.  
"Ahh, there it is," Thomas called, "the planet Coruscant."  
" It looks like a giant city," Sniper said.  
"It is, in fact the entire planet is a city."  
"How do you know that?"  
"My mag collected the data and told me," Shawn replied.  
"It told you..., you aren't a cyborg, are you?"  
"No, I am not a cyborg, although I was taught by some in better understanding my mag."  
"How can you better understand your mag, all you do is check if it's hungry. If it is,feed it and raise it to be more powerful."  
Shawn's eyes narrowed, "that is your opinion, but my mag could send a warning to me, unlike yours who only beeps at a enemy."  
"Okay, I get the point."  
The ship landed, Shawn and Jason walked out.  
Sniper looked at Inferno and said, "Let's take care of this kid of yours."  
Shawn looked back, "remember, we are to protect him, not kill him."  
"Yeah, now where is this Jedi council?"  
"The academy is the biggest building in this area."  
"So, I must conclude that, it's that building."

Sniper pointed at a huge temple.  
"Yeah, it is probaly that building."  
Sniper walked forward, but Shawn stopped him.  
"Remember, this is a undercover mission. So NO blasting."  
"Roger that."  
"Let's go."  
That walked to the temple.  
At that excact moment a little green creature, seated in a kind of hoverchair, and amale in robes exited the structure.

Sniper asked, "the kid's name was Anakin, right?"  
Shawn just smacked his forehead as the alien and the other turned to face him.  
"You looking for Skywalker, are you?"  
"Yes,he has to complete a mission, you see he is a..eeh..whatdoyoucallit...Mercenary,that it."  
The other instantly held up his saber, it's purple blade aimed at Shawn, who summoned his own saber.  
"Hey Sniper," he shouted, "on which side are you on?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"A mercenary is normally someone who kills, so rather then protecting him, they now think I want to kill Anakin!"  
"Oooh, I see," Sniper said," I am sorry, I thought everybody knew your meaning of a mercenary."

The green creature looked at Shawn, "know Skywalker, do you?"  
Shawn looked back, "yeah, I also met Qui-gon and Padme, the queens maiden."  
Mace Windu looked at Yoda,and back at Shawn, "You were the Jedi on Tatooine, who intercepted the sith lord."  
"Although I am no Jedi, I did stop the one who attacked the ship."  
"Say you are no jedi,do you? yet saber, you have."  
"We have our own weapons, based on our own knowledge of energy projection," Shawnsaid, "I believeyou use the same technology, Newman."  
Sniper was surprised, "You mean he is a newman? so we aren't the only ones who arrived here."

* * *

A/N  
Cliffhanger!  
Anyway, I need people to review this.  
so please, do so. 


	12. A Force to be reckoned with

Lightsabers and Brands chapter 12.  
A force to be reckoned with.

* * *

"Shawn are you sure this is a Newman? He looks more of a treefrog to me. You have been known to make mistakes."  
"Sniper, shut up! I'm human, I'm entitled to make mistakes."  
"You're probably right,as usual."

The two jedi looked as the strangers bickered.  
"Mercenary, you are not?" Yoda began.  
It did caught Shawn's attention, "Technically, I am a mercenary,as I'll do a job if I am paid for it. My job is to protect Anakin Skywalker."  
"Who paid you?" the coloured jedi asked.  
"I am unable to disclose that information, but I can assure you the person doesn't want to harm Anakin."  
"Trust your judgement, I do."  
"Hey Shawn, you changed the subject!"  
Shawn sighed, and turned to his partner, "I did not change the subject."  
"You did!"  
"I did not."  
"YOU DID!"  
"I did not!"  
"You did not."  
"Indeed, I knew you see it my way."  
"I hate you."  
"Same here."  
"I could kill you."  
"If you tried, I would kick your ass.You'd lose."  
"Artic and Sparky won against you."  
"Once and just barely." Shawn pointed out, "Their tactic was good, with Artic battling me and Sparky using the water as conducter."  
"Myth wasn't happy though," Sniper remarked.  
Shawn winced at the mention, "Yes, She placed them in hospital for..how long?"  
"Six months, and they still are feeling the effects."  
"She did go insane, didn't she?"  
"Yeah, she even attacked the other hunters nearby, who tried to help them."  
"She is very protective of me."  
"I consider it fortunately that she is still on Pioneer."  
"Don't say that!"  
"Don't tell me you want her here."  
"I don't, but you now that gods like to toy with us, mere mortals. She'll probably appear right here."

A voice came from the temple, "SHAWNY, YOU'RE HERE!"  
Both yedi and the Hunters looked.  
"I told you," Shawn muttered.  
In a black and red dress and her hair in a braid, just like Shawn, Myth ran towards the two.  
She lashed out and grapped Shawn's arm.  
"Shawny, what are you doing here?"  
"We could ask you the same," Sniper said.  
Myth glared, "What are YOU doing here?"  
Shawn sighed, he sensed an upcoming argument, any argument with Myth usually ended in manslaughter. he was right.  
"I arrived here with him and..."  
"What do you mean 'arrived with him'?"  
"Just like I said."  
"Eh, guys, do you have to do this?" Shawn asked.  
"YES!" They replied.  
"Fine, but no killing and try to be gentle to your surroundings."  
Shawn walked to the two jedi, "Maybe we can talk now, without interuption."  
"Is it safe to allow them to continue?" The human jedi asked.  
Shawn looked behind him, Sniper and Myth were battling each other in a way that defied logic.  
"For us, yes, they won't kill each other."  
"And you know this because?"  
"We are a team, maiming might be an option but no killing."  
"Other team-mates are there?"  
"Maybe, although I hope for their sake, that they won't meet Myth anytime soon."  
"And why is that?"  
"They harmed me in the past and she is protective of me. She beat them to an inch to death and she still holds a grudge against them.This is holding back."

The trio watched the battle for awhile.  
"You called Yoda a 'Newman' earlier, what is a Newman?"  
"A Newman is an alien, humanoid except for the ears and the strange clothing they prefer. Yoda looks like one, except he is green, it could have been caused by mutation."  
"What is your relation with young Skywalker?"  
"To be honest, I consider him like a son. His mother wanted me to protect him, especially now that he has been attack by that dark cloaked fellow."  
"Battled the Sith, you did?"  
"Yes, he said I had much anger."  
"Were you?"  
"Of course, if somebody attacked your child, you'd be pissed too."  
Shawn looked at the battle, Sniper had his raingun and Myth used a saber, they were still fighting.  
"Skilled, your team-mates are," Yoda said.  
Shawn smiled, "Yes, they are, and the team isn't complete yet."  
The other jedi was shocked, "This isn't the whole team?"  
"This team has four members, Myth was around us most of the time and after a while she became part of the team. Sniper you've met, his skill to weild any firearm is quite impressive. Artic, as the name implies, has opted for freezing techniques. and the last member is Voltage, you can quess his abilities."  
"And your name is?"  
"I am known as 'Inferno', master of the living flame, and captain of the team."  
"What abilities does the girl have?"  
"Myth uses all types of basic attacks, she's the only one who can uses Dark and Light spells. So she is a good addition to the team."  
"GRANTS," a voice shouted, "TAKE THAT!"  
"That was one of the dark and light spell I told you about," Shawn said, "HEY, Myth, I SAID NO KILLING."  
"He will make it, unfortunately."  
"He is still a teammember."  
"I don't care."  
"Heal him, and kick his ass again."  
"I never thought of that before, RESTA!"  
Sniper looked up to see Myth power up another spell.  
He ran up to her to catch by surprise.  
"Sniper, Myth, stop right now," Shawn said, "Our situation is still unknown and we don't know about others that may have arrived here."  
Shawn turned to the two jedi, who were still a little shocked about the skill they just witnessed, "Can we take this confersation somewhere else?"  
Yoda nodded, " Follow us to the council, you will?"  
Sniper was about to interupt, if it wasn't for Myth,"Yes, Master."  
They were led inside the temple.  
"Master?" Shawn asked.  
Myth looked at the captain, "It is a rank, they are the most skilled in the way of the force."  
Sniper snorted, "You are teaching them?"  
"The force is their name for mana, chi, those things."  
"I see, how good are they?"  
"Very good, they are able to use it to enhance their body, mind control and more."  
"I assume you train in this art as well?"  
"Yes, I am still a trainee though."  
"How long have you been here?"  
"Four days, another Force opened Ryuker and it pulled me in."  
Shawn's eyes narrowed a bit.  
"What is it?" Myth asked woried  
"Sniper and I arrived on a planet called Tatooine, I had a transporter accident and he lost focus on his Ryuker while battling a Hildebear. Somebody or something wants us here. I assume Artic and Voltage will be here soon too."  
"But why?"  
"I don't know, but this team has forbidden techniques, each of us has skills no other Hunter has. It has to be something like that."  
"Maybe it is the will of the Force? It is sentient after all."  
"The will of the Force, don't tell me this nonsense," Sniper said.  
"It may be nonsense, but it may be not," Shawn said, "We can't make a clear statement about it yet."  
The group entered an elevator.  
They stalled their conversation.  
The doors opened, a small boy looked at the trio before launching himself to the leader of the group, "Shawn!"  
Shawn's eyes softed, "Hi, Annie," and he returned the hug.


	13. Meeting more hunters and the sentator

LightSabers and Brands  
ch 13 Meeting more hunters and the sentator

"Hi, Annie."  
"Shawn? What are you doing here?"  
The hunter stood up.  
"Your mom is worried about you. After she found out about the attack, she ordered me to protect you."  
The child then noticed the others, "Who are you?"  
Shawn smiled, "These two are my team-mates, Sniper and Myth."  
"Pleased to meet you."  
"Same here, kiddo," Sniper said.  
"Definitly," Myth said.  
"Who is he, Shawn?" Sniper asked.  
"He is the one I must protect."  
"So you must protect the child of prophesy," Myth stated.  
"The child of prophesy?"  
"He is supposed to keep the balance in the force."  
"Which side?"  
"I don't know, I only heard about the child of prophesy and that he is supposed to bring balance to the force."  
"I see," Shawn muttered.  
"Anakin, Are yousa there?" a voice shouted down the corridor.  
Shawn sighed, "He is here too?" he asked the boy.  
"Yes, he, Qui-gon, Obi-wan, Padme and the queen are here."  
"Qui-gon and...Obi-wan? I can't recall meeting him."  
"Obi-wan is Qui-gon apprentice, he was on the ship."

Then a certain aquatic alien came around the corner.  
"Shawny, yousa here? WOOHOO," he ran towards the hunter.  
"ZONDE!"  
Shawn looked at Myth and the now electrified gungan, "Nice to see you again Jar-Jar," he said dryly.  
He turned to the Force, "Myth, why did you hit him?"  
"He tried to attack you."  
Shawn sighed, "The worst he'll do is hug me."  
Suddenly the three hunters flinched, "_Do you feel that?" _Sniperasked in Newman, "_it is powerful."  
_The other two nodded.  
"_The source is getting closer."_ Myth noticed.  
"_SAD?" _Sniper asked.  
"_Negative, we don't know our opponent, but be on guard."  
"This feeling..I remember, I felt it before."_ Myth said  
_"Who?"  
"I always felt it when the Senator was near."  
"We will not attack," _Shawn said,_"It would be suspicious if we fought him."  
_The ranger and force nodded.  
_"It's agreed we won't attack." _

The others looked slightly amused at the three teammembers, as they talked  
They were extremely surprised when Myth shot a bolt of lightning at the Gungan.

Yoda looked at the group.  
Myth had arrived some days prior. She had stumbled upon the temple. She had disabled two soldiers who had attacked her for entering the Jedi temple.  
Her power was one thing to let her join.  
When she joined the Padawan ranks, she surprised people.  
She was a fast learner and was very powerful, especially when she was mad.  
When praised she would say that it was nothing, and that 'Shawn' could beat her easily.  
Now he had come face to face with the boy.  
Shawn was a warrior, and a leader.  
He had faced a Sith and won, something few could say.  
His partner, only known to him as Sniper was also powerful.  
From Myth, he had learned that Sniper was 'trigger-happy'.  
Yoda had also learned that the two other of their group were called 'Voltage' and 'Artic', and that Artic was the only one remotely capable of defeating 'Inferno'.  
Mainly because Artic chose to train in techniques that were the direct opposite to Inferno's

Yoda looked as the group suddenly flinched, and started talking in an unknown language.  
The members of the group nodded to each other and looked to the end of hallway.  
Senator Pelpatine entered, with two of his bodyguards.  
"Shit!" one shouted dressed in yellow, while the other dressed in icy-blue swallowed thickly, "Hi, Myth."  
Shawn covered Anakin's eyes as he and Sniper turned away.  
"DIE!" Myth shouted and she attacked wielding..a frying pan?  
"Shouldn't you interfere?" Windu asked, as he watched the masacare.  
Sniper and Shawn looked at each other and chorused," NO! We aren't sudicidal."  
"She is still a padawan, she is no match for us."  
"Famous last words," Sniper said, "It's your funeral."

As Windu charged, Sniper shouted, "Volt, Artic, I'LL SAVE YOU."  
CLONK, Myth had turned around and hit the Jedi master in his face.  
"SCORE!" Sniper shouted.  
Shawn just snickered, "Do not underestimate the female sex, Master Windu. You'll only get hurt."  
"Can somebody explain why she is beating up my guards."  
"Past argument, she still holds a grudge against them," Shawn explained to the senator.  
"For how long?"  
"This argument is going on for, I believe...six months."  
"You forget that it was fifteen years ago that Volt hit you with Zonde."  
"I remember, and Artic attacked her, and even then she trashed them. They been fighting atleast ten years."  
"No wonder we started to stop thinking about it. Myth, Artic and Volt meet, the boys get beaten up, healed by us and leave. It's a routine for us by now. The only difference is in the damage she does."  
"We've known Myth for twenty years. I've beaten her in a match seventeen years ago, and she thinks we've been engaged since then."  
Sniper continued, "Artic and Volt we've met, fifteen years ago during a tournament. They were from a rivaling martial arts school. Shawn got hit, Myth became enraged, slaughtered them and we became friends quickly after that. Of course Myth doesn't agree that we are 'friends'."  
"The four of us spar every now and then."  
"Until Myth comes and kills the two of them," Sniper laughed.  
"She still dislikes you when you loaned that vehicle and trashed the shoppingcentre, by the way."  
"Come on, How was I supposed to know that she lived in that area?"  
"She told me quite often, I told you to avoid that area. You trashed the market and 'landed' the car inside HER apartment. of all places."  
"TAKE THAT!"  
Myth stomped away, leaving three badly beaten bodies behind.  
Shawn let go of Anakin, "Sorry, kid, but it was wiser not to see that. The results speak for themselves."  
Anakin was surprised at the amount of damage, "What a carnage," he breathed.  
"Actually, that was her holding back... a lot."

This statement hit the others hard, "What! That was holding back"  
"Usually she causes major property damage in fights, the fact that this building is still standing is because she was holding back."  
"This building is more then capable in suriving most wars."  
Sniper snickered, "That's what they said of the hull of the Pioneer, it is used in all major construction. it was test against all photon weapons. Myth threw Artic and Volt through it, like it was air."  
"Uh...angermanagement?"  
"Suggest it, and you'll be dead, buried 6 feet under and roasted in a way that hell is suitable for wintervacation."  
"How do those two survive?"  
"Luck and good friends in a hospital with state of the art machinery."

The senator looked at his two guards, "When can I expect my guards up and running?"  
"Up in about an hour, running when they see Myth," Sniper said.  
"In one hour they'll probably have recovered, as the damage was light."  
"One hour? they will be okay after only one hour?"  
"Result of a twenty-year treatment, they are becoming less effected."  
"And Volt isn't affected by things less then 10.000 volt. Right Inferno."  
"But how?"  
"Training, pure training. Artic can be encased in ice and survive for years. I can resist extreme heat. Sniper can wield every gun and Myth is an All-round character with no real weakness. We all trained in every aspect of our elements. Plus we trained in the use of over fifty different martial arts. including weapons."  
"Weapons, what kind of weapons?"  
"Blades, Daggers, staffs, and others."  
"Interesting."  
Sniper interupted, "Welcome to the land of the living."  
The Senators guards had regained conscious.  
Sniper helped them on their feet and spoke to them in Newman.  
They nodded and looked at Shawn.  
_"We will watch the senator, we chose to guard him because of the strange feeling we got from him."  
_Shawn nodded and leaned towards the senator, his eyes became cold, "Also we were also trained to sense certain powers, I have shown your apprentice a fraction of what I am capable of. I know what you are, even if they don't."

He motioned Sniper to follow him and left in the direction Myth went, leaving a shocked Senator behind


End file.
